A Valentine's Day to Remember
by hollytiger
Summary: Takes place in 7th year. Harry and Hermione go to the Valentine’s Day ball together and find out they could be King and Queen of the Ball. Also takes place later afterwards. Read to find out. Also contain


A Valentine's Day to Remember

By

Hollytiger

__

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling and I do not own any of the HP characters, so there. Jessica Black is my own character. Straight From the Heart is by S Club.

Summary: Written for the PPA Valentine's Day fic Challenge. Takes place in 7th year. Harry and Hermione go to the Valentine's Day ball together and find out they could be King and Queen of the Ball. Also takes place later afterwards. Read to find out. Also contains RW/LB, SF/JB, PP/DT, NL/SB, and GW/DM. Rated PG for Mild snogging and other things. 

Chapter 1: The Ball

You are Cordially Invited

To

The 825th Annual Hogwarts' Valentine's Day Ball

At 8:00 P.M. on Feb. 14th

In The Great Hall

3rd Years and Up only please.

Dress Robes are Required in order to attend the ball. 

Entertainment this year will be by The Weird Sisters.

There will be a Hogsmeade Trip this weekend so 

Students can make their Special Occasion purchases.

"Can you believe it Pavarti?" squealed Lavender Brown as she read the invitation in the Gryffindor Common room. "Oh, I wonder who'll ask me." Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Lavender?" It was Ron. "Would you go to the Ball with me?" Ron's ears turned beet red and Lavender looked up at him. She thought about it for a minute and then grinned.

"I'd love to, Ron," she said and kissed him on the cheek. Ron grew even more redder and walked away with her to a corner. Hermione looked up from her book and saw the crowd gathered near the bulletin board.

"What in blazes?" she whispered as she may her way to the board. "EXCUSE ME! Head Girl coming through!" That's when she saw the invitation. She scoffed._ Valentine's day. What a joke, _thought Hermione as she read the invitation. A hand touched her shoulder.

"What's going on Mione?" Harry Potter, her best friend of seven years, the Gryffindor Quiddich Captain and Head Boy of Hogwarts was now reading the invitation.

"A Valentine's day ball," replied Hermione. 

"Great, just what we need, another ball," said Harry, rolling his eyes. The last time Hogwarts had a ball was back in December of their Fourth year during Christmas. His eyes met Hermione's and they stood there, gazing at each other.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Would you go t-" Suddenly, a loud crash interrupted Harry and the two looked up. Ron and Lavender, who were snogging off in a corner, had rolled over and knocked down a suit of Armor. The entire room applauded and cat-called the two lovebirds and Ron and Lavender, embarrassed, excused themselves to a more private place.

"Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" Hermione asked and Harry took her hands in his.

"Would you go to the ball with me, Mione? Not as friends, but as, my date?"

Hermione looked up at him in shock. Harry Potter, THE Harry Potter, her best friend, was asking HER to go to the Valentine's Day ball, with HIM?

"I'd love to." She grinned and pecked him on the cheek. Harry stood there with a dazed look on his face, which turned into a goofy grin.

"Harry?" asked Hermione. "Are you okay?" 

Harry looked down at her, grinning. He stroked her cheek and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

And then they did something that they had never done before, neither one expecting it in the first place. Their lips suddenly met, gently though, engaging in a passionate first kiss. It was like a surge of electricity was going through their bodies. They didn't care that there were other people in the room. Most of them were either studying or making out anyway. As they pulled away, Hermione looked up with this confused look on her face.

"What happened?" Harry asked, looking down at Hermione. 

"I don't know," she said blankly. "Did we just, kiss?"

"I think so," said Harry grinning, "but whatever it was, I liked it." He looked at her for a minute.

"I love you," he whispered.

Hermione grinned back at him.

"I love you too, Harry."

* * *

Harry checked his hair again in the mirror of his private bedroom. Being Head Boy had it's perks. He had a huge bathroom, a king-size bed, and he and Hermione shared a kitchen with a fridge, stove and a living room.

"You look fine dear," said the mirror to him. He grinned and checked the pockets of his green dress robes. _Yup, it's still in there,_ he thought as he patted the small box. He smoothed his hair back and walked into the living room. Hermione was waiting for him and he took in a breath as he looked at her. She looked exactly the way she did three years ago at the Yule ball. Her hair was twisted up in an elegant bun and she was wearing her periwinkle-blue robes. She grinned and she held out her arm.

"Shall we go to the ball, Mr. Potter?"

"We shall, Miss Granger," said Harry and he took her arm. They made their way down to the Great Hall and met up with their friends. Neville, Susan, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny were all gathered by the door.

"Wow you guys," said Lavender as she caught a glimpse of the most popular couple at Hogwarts. "You two will knock them dead tonight."

"Whose going to knock them dead?" asked a couple of voices behind them. 

It was Seamus Finnegan and Jessica Black, Sirius Black's and Arabella Figg's daughter. She had been born a couple months after Harry's parents were murdered. Sirius had not known about Jessica until she transferred from Salem Witchcraft Academy two years ago. Seamus and Jessica's jaws dropped at the sight of Harry and Hermione.

"Okay, looks like we're out of the running for King and Queen tonight," joked Seamus. Jessica playfully smacked him and the group laughed.

"Oh, and Seamus, if you set my dress robes on fire tonight, you're dead meat," said Jessica. "Shall we go inside?" she said to the others.

The group laughed as Seamus turned red, remembering their first through fifth years when Seamus' wand kept blowing everything up. He finally got it to stop, but it came back a couple of days ago.

"Good Idea," said Dean gratefully, who had joined them. He came with Padma Patil, Pavarti's twin sister.

Everyone made their way in, Ginny heading over to Draco Malfoy, and took in the beautiful decorations. Red and Pink hearts were everywhere, as were balloons and streamers.

"Pavarti and them did a great job with the decorations," said Jessica. "It's awesome."

Just then, a hush went over the crowd. Dumbledore was about to speak.

"Welcome everyone to the Valentine's Ball. Before we begin, I have a few announcements. As you all know, we will be picking a king and queen tonight as well as a Cinderella couple. The king and queen will be picked by the staff after the Cinderella couple is chosen by the students. You must decide which couple has the most romantic story. We have narrowed the couple candidates down to these five: Seamus Finnegan and Jessica Black."

The Gryffindor crowd cheered like crazy and Sirius gave a loud whistle.

"Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones."

More cheers erupted from the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs.

"Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley."

The cheering was louder from the Gryffindors. The Slytherins looked at Malfoy with disgust.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbot."

The Hufflepuffs went wild.

"And last but not least, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The noise was absolutely deafening and Harry blushed as all the guys thumped him on the back.

"So sit back, relax, and throw on your dancing shoes."

Everyone made a mad dash for the little makeshift voting booths that had magically appeared on the far left side of the wall and started voting. The Weird Sister began playing and all the couples got up to dance.

Halfway thought the dance, Harry whispered something in Hermione's ear. She nodded and the two of them went out for a walk by the lake, the pale moonlight shining over them.

"So Hermione, would you like your Valentine's Day Present now or later?"

Hermione thought about it for a minute, staring at the lake.

"Now," she said, looking at him with a smile. Harry grinned.

"Okay. But you got to close your eyes first." Hermione shut her eyes and Harry pulled out the box that was in his robes. He set himself up, opening the box and grinned.

"Harry? Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Hang on, okay, now."

Hermione opened her eyes and they immediately teared up. Harry was on one knee, and in the tiny box was a ring.

"Harry…Wha-?"

"Listen to me, Love. I've known you for seven years now. You're my best friend, and there's no one else I'd rather share the rest of my life with."

"But Harry, marriage? I-I don't know if I'm ready."

"Mione, it's all worked out. I have enough money to get us started out. I rebuilt my parent's house in Godric's Hollow, and it's bigger that it was before. Mione, I love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you Marry me?"

Hermione looked at him, tears now appearing in both of their eyes. Harry was looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Harry…" she said grinning. "Yes, I'll marry you." Harry grinned as he got up and placed the ring on her left ring finger. Their lips met with a surge of passion and he spun her around, never wanting to let go.

"You've just made me the happiest man ever Mione. I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry," said Hermione. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

"We should get back to the dance and see how the voting is going."

"Good Idea. Let's go." They took each other's hand and walked happily up to the castle. As they re-entered the Great Hall, whispers ran through the hall as everyone caught a glimpse of them smiling at each other and giving each other little pecks here and there as they joined their friends. Just then, Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"And now, I'm pleased to announce this year's Cinderella couple. Drum roll, if you please." The Weird Sisters' drummer gave a roll as Dumbledore opened the envelope that was in his hands.

"This year's Cinderella couple is…Harry Potter and Hermione Granger."

The noise was deafening as Harry and Hermione grinned and hugged and kissed each other. They made their way up to the front where Dumbledore congratulated them.

"And now, the king and queen," said Dumbledore. The teachers held a quick conference and Dumbledore spoke.

"The king and queen are…Seamus Finnegan and Jessica Black." The crowd went nuts as Seamus turned to Jessica and caught her up in a passionate kiss and spun her around. They made their way up to Harry and Hermione, and they crowned Seamus and Jessica.

"Congrats you two," said Hermione as she hugged Jess. "You guys deserve it."

"Thanks," said Jess. Harry and Seamus slapped hands and did a guy hug.

"And now, if the rest of our nominees would make their way up here, our couples and their court will be featured in a spotlight dance, with a muggle song to back it up." The room grew dark and all that now shone in the room was the moonlight. A familiar song started playing out of nowhere.

__

I see my future there in your eyes  
Together and forever, it's you and me  
You see cause I wont be listening to what my friends have got to say  
I know you'll be there all the way   
  
You promised  
And I know  
That you will always care  
Through good times  
Through bad times  
You're always there   


Harry grinned at Hermione and gently kissed her forehead. Hermione sighed with content as she laid her head on his chest as they swayed to the music. He looked at all the other couples out on the dance floor.

__

  
Hold me down don't ever let it go  
I'm in love with you but you already know  
I want this love to last and be forever  
If you believe and you can only see  
That making love to me would make your life complete  
Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never  
Straight from the heart you changed my life forever more   


Jessica and Seamus were kissing every 3 seconds, as both tried fighting back the tears. He heard them whisper "I love you," to each other.

__

  
I dream of waking up in your arms  
And watch the sun bring in the day  
You see what I can't imagine I'm sure we can achieve  
Which means giving up on this dream  
You comfort  
And you guide me  
When skies are gray  
And I feel you  
And I need you  
To say you'll stay

Ron and Lavender, even though they weren't on the court, were whispering to each other as they danced, giving each other little pecks here and there. Although Ron kept glaring at Malfoy and Ginny, which both of them really didn't even notice because they were in a corner, making out. Of course, Prof. McGonagall really seemed to care because she went over there and told them to take it to a more private place. Harry fought off the laughter.

__

  
Hold me down don't ever let it go  
I'm in love with you but you already know  
I want this love to last and be forever  


If you believe and you can only see  
That making love to me would make your life complete  
Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never  
Straight from the heart you changed my life forever more   


Neville and Susan, and Justin and Hannah were all looking happy, as were every other couple now joining the group. Harry focused his gaze back on Hermione and she grinned at him.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too, Mione," said Harry. "I always will."

__

  
You promised  
And I know  
That you will always care  
Through good times  
Through bad times  
You're always there   


They leaned in and their lips met gently and both ignored everything that surrounded them.

__

  
Hold me down don't ever let it go  
I'm in love with you but you already know  
I want this love to last and be forever  
If you believe and you can only see  
That making love to me would make your life complete  
Hold me tight and say you'll leave me never  
Straight from the heart you changed my life forever more   
  
Straight from the heart you changed my life forever

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry," said Hermione as they pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mione."

Chapter 2: A few years later…

"What in the bloody hell is taking them so long?" cried Seamus as he paced back and forth.

"Seamus sweetie, sit down!" said Jess as she looked up from her magazine. "Everything's going to be fine. Besides, if something was wrong, they would come and tell us."

"Jess is right, Seamus," said Lavender. "Ron will let us know."

"Speak of the Devil," murmured Draco as Ron came in the small room. He looked worried.

"Well?" asked Sirius.

"How are they?" asked Arabella.

Ron stood there and looked at his best friends, wife, and his former professors. He put hand through his hair.

"They're going to do a C-section," said Ron. "The baby isn't doing too good."

Jess put her head in her hands as Seamus sat down next to her and rubbed her back. Lavender and the others just stood there in shock.

"And Hermione? How is she taking it?" asked Lavender.

"Not too good. They're in there right now. Harry said that he'll come out and see us when the baby's born. So for now, let's just pray that everything is okay."

Several minutes passed as the small group of friends waited for some good news.

"Guys?" Harry was standing in front of them, his hospital scrubs looking a little wrinkled. Everyone began talking at once.

"Is she okay?"

"What about the baby?"

Harry held a hand up and motioned for silence.

"He's fine. The baby's fine." He paused for a minute as he read the expressions on their faces.

"I've got myself a son," he said while grinning.

* * *

"I can't believe it, Mione," said Harry as they admired his newborn son, who was gently feeding on a bottle.

"I'm so glad he's okay," said Hermione as she looked at their son. They had officially dubbed him James Sirius Potter, but decided to wait until everyone was in the room before they announced it.

"God, I can't believe it's only been a few years since our wedding Mione," said Harry as he kissed her temple.

"I know. It feels like only yesterday that we got married."

__

* * *Flashback* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he caught a glimpse of her. As he grinned at the sight of her in that gown, he stopped breathing for a minute. Everything he was focusing on was just her now. His bride. As Hermione reached Harry, he shook hands with Hermione's father.

"Take good care of her," said Paul Granger.

"Yes, sir!" he said in Mock salute. The congregation laughed and Paul kissed his daughter's cheek. As Harry and Hermione faced the minister, Harry grinned at Ron, who was standing next to him. Ron winked.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here to join together this woman and this man in holy matrimony which is an honorable estate. If anyone should show just cause, why they may not be joined together in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace," said the Minister. No one objected. 

"Harold James Potter, will you take Hermione Lynn Granger to be your lawful wedded wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honor her, and keep her in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

"And Hermione Lynn Granger, will you take Harold James Potter to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do."

Lavender and Jess both got up and sang a beautiful song together, their dulcet voices pouring out over the wizard church. As they ended, there wasn't a single dry eye in the church.

"The Rings please?" asked the Minister.

"Repeat after me. I, Harold James Potter, take Hermione Lynn Granger to be my lawful wedded wife."

"I, Harold James Potter, take Hermione Lynn Granger to be my lawful wedded wife."

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold," repeated Harry.

"For in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

"For in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live."

Hermione did the same thing and they exchanged rings. Hermione's eyes started to tear as they prayed.

"And bless these two young people as they begin a new and real life together, holy father. We pray in your name, Amen."

"Amen," murmured the Congregation.

"It is the power invested by me that you are now man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jessica grinned as her two best friends kissed and let out a long catcall whistle. The crowd burst into laughter though when Hermione threw her bouquet behind her and Jess caught the bouquet in surprise. She caught Seamus' eye and he grinned as they walked down the aisle together.

"I love you," Seamus whispered. "Marry me." Jess nodded happily.

"Yes." Seamus kissed his fiancée as the entire wedding party apparated to the Potter Mansion, where the reception was to be held.

"Well, you two," said Ron as he gave the Best Man speech. "We've only been out of Hogwarts for eight months now. It's ironic to think you were engaged on Valentine's Day, and that you MARRIED on Valentine's Day. Are planning to have children on Valentine's Day as well?"

The couple blushed as laughter rang out through the guests and Harry winked, replying, "We'll see, we'll see."

* * *End of Flashback* * *

"Well, Ron was right about one thing, Hermione," said Harry. "We sure plan things out very smoothly don't we?"

"We sure do," she said, looking down at James, who had fallen asleep. A knock came at the door. It was Jess and she had a balloon bouquet in her hands.

"Mind if I come in?" asked Jessica.

"Sure. Come on in."

Jessica set the balloons, some which read, "It's a Boy!" and "Congratulations!" on the bedside table along with her purse and took in the site of the sleeping newborn.

"Where's Seamus?" asked Harry.

"He went to get some coffee," said Jess. She caught a glimpse of the sleeping newborn. She grinned.

"Do, do you mind Hermione?" she asked. Hermione grinned.

"Not at all," said Hermione as she handed James to Jessica. "We named him James Sirius Potter."

"Oh, my dad is going to love that," said Jess as she glimpsed at the newborn in her arms. James had now opened his eyes again and was looking at his "aunt".

Since Sirius had been Harry's legal guardian, Jessica was technically Harry's "sister."

"Hey James," said Jess as she played with the newborn's fingers. "I'm your Aunt Jebbie." The baby gurgled and grinned at the strange person holding him. Jess grinned at Harry.

"He is a good kid to practice on. So patient."

As the words came out of Jessica's mouth, Hermione broke into a grin and looked at Harry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Harry slyly. Jessica blushed and broke into a grin.

"Seamus and I decided that we're going to go ahead and have kids. But we don't need to wait long. I'm already pregnant." Her whole face lit up and Harry's jaw dropped. Hermione squealed excitedly.

"Oh Jebbie! How exciting! A baby!"

"I know," said Jess grinning. At that moment, Seamus came in with a cup of coffee and an orange juice.

"Hey guys," said Seamus. "Congrats you two." He stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife holding James.

"Practicing?" he asked, snickering.

"Oh hush, you," said Jess as she handed James to Hermione.

"I take it Jess told you about the new member of the Finnegan and Black families?"

"Yeah, she told us," said Harry. "When's the baby due?"

"Well, the doctor said that I'm two months along as of yesterday, so September," said Jess as she took her juice from Seamus. "Thanks."

"Welcome. Say Jess, why don't we leave them alone so they can sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, we need to get home soon anyways," said Jess as she slung her purse over her shoulder. They hugged the new parents and left the two alone with their son. Harry kissed his wife and grinned at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mione."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

"This is one Valentine's day I know we'll remember."


End file.
